Two Lonely Souls Become One
by ChristineDoctorFrollo
Summary: A one-shot my friend Kara and I wrote together some time back. Kara wrote as Esmeralda, I as Frollo. Just as the title says, two lonely souls find their way in the dark of the night. Enjoy! :)


A/N: This is a one-shot my friend Kara and I wrote together some time back. Kara wrote as Esmeralda, I as Frollo. Just as the title says, two lonely souls find their way in the dark of the night. Enjoy! :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esmeralda: It was nearly midnight when the gypsy dancer awoke in her bed, her mind plagued with troublesome thoughts and a heavy heart. Djali slept undisturbed beside the bed and so Esmeralda slipped out of the warmth of the blankets and threw off her shift, dressing in her gypsy attire and slipped out of the Court of Miracles, knowing Clopin would be about in some tavern for a good night.

The dancer was not afraid of walking alone at night on her own, the knife clasped against her inner thigh was her protection, and the knowledge of the streets her acquired skill over the many years living in Paris. The gypsy dancer's posture was heavy, her shoulders not pulled back proudly as she walked, her eyes distant and almost sad as her red lips that normally smiled, was turned into a gentle frown.

What could have made such a creature unhappy? The moon caressed the dancer in it's glowing light, and as the bells rang the toll of the hour of one, Esmeralda gingerly sat down on the steps and tucked one bare leg close to her chest, the other straight out in front of her.

Not even the bells gave her solace…

—

Frollo: As the sun had long since dissolved into the horizon, casting the darkest of shadows, evening once more emerged. A lone figure stood with only his thoughts for company in his gloomy chambers. It could be the pits of hell he was ensconced in, the Lord would never hear him in this suffocating darkness. Too many thoughts were plaguing his brain, he needed to be free. Saddling up his horse would take too long, he needed to venture out… now!

The night breeze was the judge's mistress… caressing his cheek and stirring his velvet robes. Once stepping outside the palace walls, Frollo lifted his eyes to the heavens with a contented sigh while all around him the dark streets of Paris lay in deep slumber. Thoughts weighed heavily on his mind as he walked along, thoughts of…her…always, _her_ …

Tolling bells of Notre Dame in the distance brought a sigh to his lips. How strangely peaceful it sounded, its peals wafting on the wind. His misshapen ward was of course unaware how it brought a sense of small comfort to his master as he glided through the streets. His elongated shadow stretched ever outward in his solitary stroll till eventually he stood in the deserted courtyard. Notre Dame cathedral loomed before him like an imposing shadow, the bells continuing their final toll until their tone faded and danced away on the breeze. A solemn expression was etched across the judge's face as he stood gazing up at the majesty of the cathedral. As he huffed out a softened sigh, grey eyes lowered and there he saw a lone figure seated on the stairs. Narrowing his eyes he adjusted his gaze closer. Yes, it was indeed someone sitting on the stone steps, but who?

Cloaked in shadow, Frollo trailed along the side, venturing closer. At a certain angle the moonlight showered its silvery glow down upon this lone figure and there he brought his hand to his lips to stifle a gasp. Esmeralda… she appeared solemn, lost. An air of melancholy could be sensed surrounding her. It practically matched his own gloomy mood he had been enduring. Regardless of how he felt of her race, she was known to always be a lively, jubilant individual who encouraged others to be positive too. Her smile, her gentleness, her whole friendly persona was infectious. It was why she was deeply loved by so many…including himself, no matter how bitterly he attempted to deny it.

Lingering in the shadows, Frollo merely observed her, a silent sentinel in the night, worshiping this bohemian dancer from afar.

—

Esmeralda: The dancer had not felt or heard the presence of eyes upon her person. Tilting her head forward slightly, her raven locks fell over her right bare shoulder, cascading down like a black waterfall, the gentle curls near the ends twisting naturally in the gentle breeze which passed through the dancer as she sat there upon the steps of Notre Dame.

It was very rare for Esmeralda to feel like this, but she was tired of wearing her mask today, and since she was by herself, or so she believed, the gypsy dancer felt free enough to let it fall and be naked to the moon above, a figure whom she took much strength from.

Closing her eyes for a moment, the dancer brought up a bronze sun kissed hand to rest over her forehead, feeling a slight heat from a fever brought on from stress and simple unhappiness. An even stranger thing happened when Esmeralda clenched her eyes tightly together as best she could, but there was no mistaking it in the light of the moon; two tears slipped down her perfect shaped face, glittering like crystal in the moonlight.

She was so tired, and after ending what was a short relationship in the grand scheme of things with Phoebus, for behind his smooth words and dashing looks, Esmeralda realized that there was nothing between them that could be more then physical. He had said those words before on women before her, and though her heart was not broken over the matter, she was of course a woman, and her heart was not something to be toyed with.

Her stomach twisted and turned as she thought about him, but when she heard someone behind her, Esmeralda's eyes widened and she snapped her head quickly to look up to see the last person she ever thought to see at this time of night. Her heart was racing and Esmeralda cursed herself for being vulnerable enough to get caught by all people; Judge Claude Frollo.

But she made no move to leave… Posed as she was looking up at him, still surprised to see him standing, towering above her figure, Esmeralda rose to her bare feet slowly, the emotion in his eyes not the hard burning coals she normally saw when she performed in the street; no…they seemed almost a reflection of her own. Why wasn't she running? Why wasn't he saying anything? He had been watching her for months now, and she knew why…and still he never did more then talk with her like a gentleman dare she even admit that.

When his fingers reached out to her cheek, Esmeralda flinched and had not expected him to touch her at all. Nor for that matter…. brush aside her tear. Emerald eyes reflected her confusion and slight fear…but still- the dancer said nothing.

—

Frollo: _She walks in beauty, like the night_

 _Of cloudless climes and starry skies;_

 _And all that's best of dark and bright_

 _Meet in her aspect and her eyes;_

 _Thus mellowed to that tender light_

 _Which heaven to gaudy day denies.-Lord Byron_

Ebony tresses moved fluidly as she tilted her head, lightly kissing her bare shoulders. It stirred an oddly jealous sensation in him, wishing it was his own fingers instead that brushed along that petal-like skin of hers. His breath hitched at the sight of glittering tears traveling down the dusky features of the dancer. It brought a constricted sensation to settle in his chest. A deepened-set of sadness had gripped her in a choking hold. It was a painful beauty to observe her in this state and one he could no longer stand idly by.

From his perch in the shadows, dark robes unfurled around him, stretching outward like the wingspan of an enormous bat as he emerged. Approaching closer with growing confidence with each step, Frollo now stood behind her still seated form. His specter-like presence practically beckoned for her to acknowledge him. When his own darkened stare heatedly bore into Esmeralda's back, causing her emerald ones to meet his, a small crooked grin pulled at his lips. His gaze softened as he stared at her, a sense of genuine concern was found within. She stood up silently, her eyes remained on his just as he equally never lowered his eyes from her.

Clearly now he could see her tear-stained cheeks, he reached a hand out towards her, gently tracing the tracks with his finger in an effort to brush them away. Neither spoke, their gazes however communicated instead. There was no hatred in each other's eyes, no contempt. Merely two solitary individuals seeking each other out under the silvery caresses of the moonlight.

—

Esmeralda: Esmeralda's eyes closed for a moment as he wiped her tears away, taking a deep breath and letting it go when the cold air no longer kissed the trail her tears had left. Opening her exquisite emerald eyes once more, the dancer looked at the Judge and thought him to be like a dark demon coming after her. Yet despite his appearance, the velvet of his black robes swirling about him like a black set of bat wings, and the red sash of his hat whipping at her like the tongue of a snake, the Judge's eyes were not hard as they normally where when he looked upon her.

The gypsy dancer sighed heavily once more, her breath tickling his bare hand which was still cupping her bronze cheek. Not many people saw her at her lowest point, not even Clopin who would often give her a jig of wine and explain that it would solve all her problems…which of course, she knew it wouldn't but it was his way of trying to help. Though Clopin was considered to be a Casanova among the gypsy women, Esmeralda knew that it was she whom he had the hardest way of consoling…because she was his sister…and seeing his sister cry was like a dagger in his heart.

So, she avoided him when she had her moments such as this.

But so unexpected was Frollo's presence, and he was not chasing her, damning her for being a gypsy on church property. No, he was wiping away her tears and in his own way comforting her. Esmeralda had not the energy to fight with him this cold evening regardless, so as they stood there in a silence, the gypsy dancer decided to screw everything and just lean in. Wrapping her arms around his waist, and resting her head on his warm chest, Esmeralda hugged the very man who wanted her dead, and held him gently,

 **"What are you doing out here?"**

—

Frollo: Her warm breath tickled gently against his skin as she softly sighed. Their gazes remained upon each other, his hand slid down to cup her chin. This girl had tormented his dreams from the moment she literally danced into his life, but sensing the welled up sorrow in her had rendered him silent. It was an odd sensation he was experiencing. Compassion…was that what this was…and why?

The crisp breeze of the night air stirred his robes, they billowed around him, licking at her bare legs. Without warning, Esmeralda stirred from her stand-still posture, bringing her arms around him. Her head came to rest against his chest. This surprised and confused Claude far more than his own actions towards her. He could feel his body stiffen with obvious uncertainty. The dancer melded her body against him, kneading the folds of his robes like a kitten would when settling itself in a comfortable position. Her voice murmured against him in a silken whisper. His arms hesitantly rose to slowly enclose around her. Her body grew warm against him, a soft sigh of his own managed to fall from his lips.

 **"My nocturnal nature should not be a puzzlement by now. I was far more curious as to why you were out at this late hour and under a melancholy fog."**

His voice was low as well when he spoke. The slight pressure of her head against his chest was a most euphoric feeling he had ever experienced. Such a simple expression of affection that many take for granted, one he normally would have sneered upon a year ago. It left him with a warm, numbing sensation, his arms instinctively tightened around her in a protective hold.

—

Esmeralda: Esmeralda knew that she was going to have to answer him, though if she responded honestly was another matter. The dancer didn't want to admit to him that it was his ex Captain of the Guard had been the one to hurt her. Though it honesty had been nothing serious, it would make her feel a little ashamed that she had been tricked as what must have been with most women. The dancer moved back a little and looked up at him, her emerald gaze staring into his black coals, which had for once some feeling in them.

Sighing and turning away from him as she put her hands on her hips and moved in a slow circle, her hips swaying naturally as she did so, the gentle tinkle of the coins on her hip swaying and jingling in the wind. **"Because, though the idea of red wine would not only keep me warm this night, but also dull my senses, that would do me no good."** Esmeralda said as she leaned against one of the stone columns supporting Notre Dame, the eyes of the saints and angels staring down at her.

Esmeralda turned her attention to him and lifted her hand, indicating him to come forward, and to her surprise in some regards, he did. The velvet lining of his robe tickled her bare ankles as she decided to tell him some of the truth, but not all of it. **"I was clearing my head and asking for guidance."** Guidance so that she would never be so foolish in the matters of the heart again. Again, though the idea of indulging in wine with her brother of all people was not the smartest idea. But…if she could dance with the devil, why not test him fully?

 **"But I have heard, the Minister of Justice has quite a fine collection of red wine. I suppose you have no problem forgetting your troubles once in a while, is that correct?"** Nothing but the best of the best for a man of his stature and his upbringing. She on the other hand was lucky if she had a piece of cheese and a hunk of bread to go with that wine. Esmeralda shook her head, he would sooner kill her then give her a cup of his wine.

 **"Enjoy it for me."** Esmeralda said making a move to leave, but he was not allowing such a thing to happen.

—

Frollo: The dancer stirred in his arms, pressing her hands to his chest to untangle herself. When she stepped away the warmth followed with her, leaving a vacant coldness against him once more. Instantly he already craved her back in his arms, it made him feel greedy for more. Gluttony was one of the seven sins, he was damning himself by associating himself with this girl. His eyes gazed skyward, expecting the heavens to tear open and strike him down for these thoughts and actions. The earth was still, no fire and brimstone occurred… _yet._

Frollo watched silently as Esmeralda circled a little ways from him, apparently still struggling with her own inner demons. Softly he scoffed at the mention that she had been asking for guidance, but then fell silent once more. While the city slept, only he had felt the urge to venture out to find her alone and at a very low point. Was he being tested or perhaps was this the Lord's divine plan to bring him to the gypsy girl?

Without a word, the judge stepped towards her at the gesture of her hand. Once more that warmth was found as she pressed herself against him, those lingering doubts faded as he reveled in human contact. To repress it for years had seemed the easiest task in the world and now he could not fathom not having this. His brow arched at the mention of his fine assortment of wine. Those damn gypsies seem to think they know everything apparently! Sharing his wine with Esmeralda almost seemed absurd, but when he felt her slipping from his embrace once more his hands fastened tighter around her just enough to keep her from leaving.

 **"No, indulge** ** _with_** **me, Esmeralda."**

He was already damned, might as well enjoy some fine wine in the process. With a nod of agreement from the dancer, the two figures glided silently through the streets in the direction of the Palais de Justice. Their shadows appeared as one as they walked together.

 _La Fin!_


End file.
